Helping Him Smile
by Pricat
Summary: It's the anniversary of when Melmac went kablooie and a certain somebody is sad but Willie and Rhonda are there for him.


**A/N**

**I know ninjadragon5 will like this, since we were talking about this since she and I talk about how Mr Shumway feels about his planet being destroyed and this one shot kinda shows him a little sad but it's not angst, as I tried that and couldn't go through with it, but this story was written on Sunday morning around half three, and after watching ALF Loves A Mystery.**

**In this little one shot, the old Alfer is feeling sad since it's the anniversary of when Melmac his planet went kablooie in his words and Willie helping him along with Rhonda since we know she, Rick and Sjip are out there.**

**I hope you guys like and more one shots are coming.**

* * *

ALF couldn't sleep that night in the attic of the Tanners house as it was the anniversary of when Melmac exploded since that was pretty scary but sad to remember but he hadn't been his normal self all day and Willie had noticed but h had his photos but was climbing not the roof as he sometimes sat on there when he couldn't sleep and tonight was different as he kept remembering most of the adventures he'd had growing up as a dull ache was in his stomach like when he lost his ants.

"I miss you guys a lot, especially Rhonda but if we knew it would happen, may e we could have stopped it and then things would be okay." he said feeling the sadness pangs overtake him as he didn't want to cry as he was always happy and in the mood for jokes and games but sometimes he did cry about being the only Melmacian on Earth plus hiding from the Alien Task Force was no picnic as he felt tears beginning to leak giving in and crying unaware that Willie was listening and had came onto the roof, finding a sad, sniffling alien looking at the night skies but he understood as he saw him on his lap.

"It's rare seeing you cry since You always joke about what happned.

But why were you crying?" he said seeing ALF calm.

"T-Tonight is the Night Melmac exploded Willie.

You don't know what it feels like to lose your home." he said but felt Willie hug him since it was helping him.

"I had a feeling you weren't you today but I guess that's why but you're not alone, as you have us as even though you break things and get into trouble, we care about you and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.

Besides I know Rhonda, Rick and Skip are out there but maybe your family is out there looking for you since they love you like we do." he told him seeing him calm but looking at the skies but yawning as Willie picked him up gently.

He then was in the laundry room tucking him into his so called bed placing the Rhonda doll in the male's arms seeing him nuzzle it as he left.

He hoped ALF would be okay in the morning.

—

The next morning, Willie saw ALF in the garage using the shortwave radio as he was talking to Rhonda but she was giving him hope the others were out there but it would take time for them all to be together.

"I know but I miss home and you guys, like going for fat fudge sundaes and racing but just want to see you again since we never had our first date." he said clenching his jaw in anguish.

"I know the anniversary made you sad but think of the good times and keep us in your heart as we'll always be there until we get you." she said to him as the weird ache disappeared but he was hungry seeing Lucky.

"Gotta go as breakfast's calling.

Here Lucky!" he said running after the fat but tripping over the coffee table landing on the couch but laughed making Wille relieved that he was feeling better, helping him up seeing him go into the kitchen pouring Oreos into a cereal bowl and pouring milk over them as he ate Oreos for breakfast but drank Carl Shrub juice and sat down seeing him eat.

"Um thanks Willie for helping as it made me feel better, like after my ants died." he said as the glasses wearing man understood seeing him drink juice.

"It' but I guess Rhonda helped." he said.

"Yeah as she said to think of the good times and keep her and the others in my heart until they come." he told him making Willie smile.

"She's very wise but I gotta go.

You think you can entertain yourself without getting in trouble?" he asked.

"No problem." he said smirking.

He then took his bowl with him into the living room and watching sitcoms on TV as he and Brian watched TV together on Saturday mornings and eating cereal but it was making him laugh


End file.
